poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and the Dragons of Camelhot/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino Tonitini and the Dragons of Camelhot. The Prologue/The Encounter of Bowser Koopa and Grizzle (At Bahai Bay, Tino and his friends arrived at the theme park) * Tino Tonitni: Tino, here. we're at the amusement park * - * - * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: * - * - * - * - * - (At the raptor, Bowser and Dragaunus are watching the battle) *'Lord Dragaunus:' (laughs) Now heroes! We've got you right where we want you to! *- *- *'Misty:' It's a dimensional gateway! *'Siege:' Come on let's blow! *'Chameleon:' I'll get you my pretty, and your little kiddies, too! (laughs) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Help! Too strong! *'Carver Descartes:' We're getting sucked in! (He gets sucked into the portal) *'Tino Tonitini:' Carver! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Siege:' It worked! Those kids went down to the drain! *'Lord Dragaunus:' Straight to another dimension! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER! *'Grizzle: '''Now with that out of the way, they're gonna send them into the angry fire-breathing dragons! *'Chameleon:' And from now on this show's gonna be called "Bowser's Adventures!" (He laughs and Dragaunus knocks him down) * '''Lord Dragaunus:' Now, to call our fellow members and begin Grizzle’s plans to conquest of this planet! * - * - * Brock: We got to go to Royal Woods and ask Lisa for help. Maybe she'll can bring them back. *'Ash Ketchum:' Hmm. Right. (In his mind) Be careful Tino, all of you. Just stick together. Arriving at Camelhot/Tino Meets the Knights of the Square Table (Meanwhile into the dimension portal, Tino and others are still traveling in it, until they came out and ended up into a different world. And the portal closed up) *'Carver Descartes: '''I'm okay, I'm okay. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Where are we? *'Carver Descartes:' I wish I knew. *'Tino Tonitini:' All I remember is that a dimensional gateway opened up and sucked us in there and and then we end up here. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, we must have got sent into a dimension set in the middle ages or something. * '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''I think we got lost in the forest. *'Carver Descartes:' Lost? But in what forest? *'Tish Katsufrakis: I'm not sure. *'''Lor McQuarrie: Dude, we should ask someone where we are, and stuff. *'Carver Descartes:' Do you remember what happened last time we were in Castlehaven and Japan? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Well, that was a long time ago. *'Tino Tonitini:' She's right, we should find someone who knows this place than anyone else in this world. *- *- *- *'Squire Flicker:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, for starters, these are my friends, Lor, Tish, and Carver. And I'm Tino Tonitini, but you can call me Tino. *'Carver Descartes:' So what's your name? *'Squire Flicker:' I'm Squire Flicker, Sir Loungalot's squire. *'Lor McQuarrie:' A squire? Lisa Loud's Plan to get the friends back/A Royal Supper/Awful News (???) * Jeri Katou: Lisa! * Ash Ketchum: Lisa, please help us. * Lisa: What's wrong? * Misty: It's Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish! * Takato Matsuki: They're in trouble! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Lincoln Loud: Hey Lisa. * Lynn Loud: If Tino needs us, can it be done? * Lisa Loud: * - (Back to Camelhot) * - * - * - * - * - * - (Cut to Bowser's castle) * Lord Dragaunus: It's done! * Wraith: I wish I had confidence, Lord Dragaunus. * Lord Dragaunus: They aren't even on this planet anymore. * Bowser Jr.: You and Daddy sure did outsmart Tino and his friends this time. * Azula: Indeed he did. * Ranamon: Now with Tino and his friends out of the way, those heroes will be powerless without them. * Bowser: I know, fellas, it was my plan to do it. * Mistress Nine: Now we need to do is capture the heroes and we can finally go through with our plans to rule the world. * Rito Revolto: Hey sis. (That surprised Rita) * Rito Revolto: Bad news, they're bringing them back. * Rita Revolto: How did you know?! * Rito Revolto: Whoa, little lighter on the garlic, sis. I overheard Ash and Lisa are using a dimensional machine to get them. * Mistress Nine: WHAT?! (Rita get mad at this) * Rito Revolto: Hey, what did I do? * Giovanni: You always come in with bad information, Rito. * Rito Revolto: This is lousy timing! There's never a moment to make our move! * Lord Zedd: I don't believe it! Rito, take a black tone of tankis and get down there. You usuallary worthless. But who knows, maybe this time you'll get lucky! * Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon! (Chameleon appeared with a wrapped towel and a rubber duck) * Chameleon: Esh. Can a guy even take a bath in peace around here? Aw nice ducky. * Lord Dragaunus: SHUT UP! Get over to Royal Woods and stop those heroes! * Adagio Dazzle: Are you sure about this? They'll probably mess it up. * Bowser: True. I send in you, Wraith, Siege, Ranamon, and Goldar with him. That would be most helpful. * Ranamon: It'll be my pleasure, Bowser sugar. * Rito Revolto: Here we go again! * Goldar: Come on, bonehead let's rock! (They disappeared) At the Castle of Dragons/Telling the dragons about Bowser Back at the Loud House/At Camelhot again (Meanwhile back in Royal Wood, ) * Ash Ketchum: How's it coming, Lisa? * Lisa Loud: '''Going great. Just need a little more adjustments. * '''Lincoln Loud: Uh--uh-uh! Don't touch! I don't think it's ready yet. * - * - * - * Brock: That's good. Then, let's go get them back. * Misty: There's only one thing wrong. * Sunset Shimmer: What's that, Misty? * Misty: Which dimension did Bowser even send Tino and the others too? * Wraith: Excellent question. (Wraith appears out of nowhere) * Lisa Loud: Dang it. * Lola and Lana Loud: It's Wraith! (Rito and Goldar shows up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Rito and Goldar! *- *- * Misty: I think we're in big trouble. * - * Wraith: Pitty, you won't live to learn the answer. (Back in Camelhot, again) * - * - Tino and his friends made it back home/To the rescue (Back in Equestria, the heroes are locked up in a cell) *'Ash Ketchum:' You better let us out of here right now! *'Rito Repulsa:' Not a chance, hat boy! Now be quiet or you'll end up like your friends! Got it! Heh-heh! *'Lori Loud:' Just tell us where'd you send our friends somewhere you creeps! *'Rito Repulsa:' How should I know? Now keep quiet and no funny business! (Ash growls in anger) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rito Repulsa:' Hey, something's fishy about this. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Chameleon:' Here to boss! We need a little help! *'Sir Loungelot:' Forget it! No one's gonna help you! (Then, Dragaunus appears) *'Lord Dragaunus:' You were saying, worthless maggot? *'Carver Descartes:' IT'S DRAGAUNUS!! *'Bowser:' Don't forget me. *'Tino Tonitini:' AND BOWSER TOO!! (?????) *'Lord Dragaunus:' I hope you're aren't too stunned. *- *- *- *- The Dragons join Tino and his friends/Ending Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes